


Parabéns...

by Hopeless_R



Category: One Piece
Genre: História antiga, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, aniversário
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: -Então Luffy o que aqueles dois estavam fazendo? Perguntou Chopper inocente, Brooke e Franky riram.-Eles estavam brincando. Falou Luffy sorridente e capotando na cama.============ZxS============Fic aniversário de Zoro (One-short)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso legal  
> Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

 

–PARABÉNS! – Todos os mugiwaras gritaram quando o espadachim entrou levando um leve susto. O que diabos era aquilo?

–Quantos anos, heinhein?! – Perguntou um Luffy saltitante.

O moreno os olhou surpreso para todos, então eles se lembraram do aniversario dele. Aquilo o deixava feliz, sorriu de lado, mas uma pergunta rondava sua mente. Como eles descobriram tal data? Olhou de canto e encontrou Sanji estava de costas para todos, preparando a comida para a festa, era o único que parecia estar alheio a tudo.

Sentiu uma veia pulsar, mas o que queria esperar vindo daquele cozinheiro um parabéns? Era bem possível.

–Oe ZORO! Vamos comemorar. – Luffy puxava o maior para a mesa onde já havia grandes variedades de comidas e bebidas que o loiro deixou pronto, parecia tudo muito delicioso

Durante a festa, vez ou outra olhava para Sanji que as vezes o fitava, mas sempre desviava o olhar quando o maior percebia. O loiro satisfazia as mulheres com suas costumeiras cantadas e as servia tranquilamente sempre com aquela cara de apaixonado. Deixando o espadachim emburrado.

Zoro conversava animadamente com Luffy as vezes sendo sempre abraçado pelo ombro pelo menor. Sanji olhava aquilo tudo um pouco enciumado, mas sem demostrar. Sabia que aqueles dois eram muito amigos, tão próximos que chegavam a ser irmãos. Então por que estava com ciúmes?

Brooke tocava animadamente, Franky, Usoop e Chopper cantavam animados tanto pelo calor do momento quanto pelas bebidas que haviam tomado.

Já havia acabado a bebida, estavam todos cansados, Luffy dormia no ombro de Zoro que ainda bebia tranquilamente seu sakê que ainda tinha em sua caneca, Nami e Robim iam para quarto, enquanto os rapazes, deitados de qualquer jeito no chão, eram despertados por Sanji que os chutavam para fora da cozinha.

Ficando assim só os dois rivais e seu capitão dorminhoco. Os dois se encararam, Zoro se levantou e levou Luffy no colo para o quarto. Sanji suspirou começando a arrumar tudo, estava acostumado a arrumar tudo depois da farra, sorriu de lado não conseguia ficar com raiva da bagunça deles. Terminou rapidamente. Olhou para a louça limpa, se espreguiçou e já estava pronto para guarda-la:

–Deixe ai. – Zoro falou, assustando Sanji, pensava que ele já tinha ido dormir, se virou rapidamente. – Eu guardo.

–Pensei que estivesse dormindo. – comentou surpreso, o moreno o ignorou e tratou de enxugar e guardar a louça.

Sanji estranhou o moreno, já que este nunca fazia algo assim sem antes o loiro o obrigar a fazer. Suspirou não iria reclamar, estava cansado demais para começar uma briga com o moreno. Olhou para o forno e mordeu os lábios inferiores.

–Pronto. – Zoro se virou e deu de cara um bolo perfeitamente decorado, olhou para o loiro que olhava para o lado.

–Parabéns... – Falou baixo. Corou. O moreno sorriu de lado e pegou o bolo e o depositou na bancada.

–Então foi você... – Sanji o olhou sem entender, Zoro segurou seu queixo e o beijou. O loiro se entregou ao beijo. O moreno quebrou rapidamente o beijo e o olhou intensamente.

–O que eu fiz dessa vez? – Perguntou.

–A festa. – Sanji corou e desviou o olhar. Zoro sorriu de lado. – Então acertei.

–Na verdade foi o Luffy... – Ele disse baixo.

–Mentira. Você contou ao Luffy. Você sabia perfeitamente que ele não ia deixar passar. – Ele disse serio. – Obrigado.

–Não fiz nada. – Ele se virou e teve sua atenção ao forno que limpava.

Sentiu uma mão o segurando firmemente em sua cinturam, suas costas colaram no peito do maior. O maior mordiscou seu pescoço.

–Oe marimo!

–Vou comer esse bolo com um acompanhamento. – Sanji se arrepiou ao sentir o dedo lambuzado de glace de Zoro passar pelo seu pescoço e ser prontamente limpo pela língua quente do mesmo.

Zoro segurou seu pulso e o puxou fortemente para que não fugisse. Estavam próximos da mesa, o maior parou e beijou Sanji lentamente o empurrando para a mesa, onde o menor sentou. O moreno tentava a todo custo não derrubar o bolo enquanto sua outra mão abria o terno e a camisa do loiro.

Sanji cruzou as pernas em volta do maior. Quebrou o beijo e tratou de tirar seu terno e sua camiseta. Pegou da mão do outro o bolo e puxou o papel que o cobria para baixo e mordeu. Zoro o olhava com desejo, vendo-o masticar lentamente e se sujar com o chocolate.

Zoro se aproximou do menor lambendo o canto da boca dele e o beijar. Um beijo doce. Chocolate. Misturado aos seus costumeiros hábitos. Cigarro e bebida. Aquela combinação estava perfeita para ambos.

–O bolo está bom. – Zoro sorriu malicioso.

–Eu sei. Fui eu que fiz. – Falou convencido, sem deixar de lançar um sorriso igualmente ao de Zoro.

Zoro o fez deitar sobre a mesa, deixou o bolo cair sobre o corpo esguio do loiro, parte da cobertura se espalhou . Soltou uma expressão fingindo surpresa e se virou para Sanji com um sorriso cínico:

–Deixa que eu limpo. – Sanji arfou ao sentir a língua quente do outro sobre si, contornando e limpando cada lugar de seu corpo. Gemeu baixo ao sentir o outro mordiscar seu mamilo e depois passar para o outro.

Zoro tirou o bolo de cima e o comeu um pedaço grande, descobrindo o recheio de chocolate. Sorriu de lado. Com uma mão abriu e puxou a calça junto com a cueca do loiro deixando exposto para si.

Retirou um pouco do recheio do bolo e o espalhou na mão que segurou firmemente o membro do outro. Começando um lento vai e vai. Sanji se ergueu, abraçou Zoro pelo pescoço e gemia baixo no ouvido dele. Não podia acordar ninguém. Passou a mão sobre o peitoral definido do moreno, sem deixar de contornar a cicatriz enorme que tinha ali. Depois abriu a calça dele e retirou o membro. Masturbando-o também.

Zoro deixou de lado o bolo e segurou o cabelo do menor o puxando para trás deixando o pescoço livre para si. Distribuiu vários beijos e mordidas uma em especial iria ficar roxa no dia seguinte. Subiu para beija-lo.

O beijo abafava os gemidos de ambos. A masturbação já estava rápida e descompassada. Sanji sentiu que já estava por vir assim como Zoro que retirou a mão do menor sobre si, mas continuou a masturba-lo. O menor colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do outro quebrando o beijou, abaixou a cabeça. Puxava o ar pela boca. O moreno tinha testa sobre a cabeça do outro.

–Eu... Vou... – Não demorou muito para gozar na mão de Zoro que sorriu satisfeito, rapidamente levou a mão na boca, sentindo o gosto do loiro misturado com o chocolate.

Zoro puxou para si o menor e o retirou de cima da mesa colocando-o de frente para ela de modo que o loiro pudesse se apoiar e empinar a bunda para cima. Tendo a visão de tudo, já ia fazendo a preparação:

–Entra logo. – Sanji disse, quase numa suplica.

Zoro olhou surpreso, o desespero estava nítida na voz do loiro. O moreno ficou um tempo sem reação, não queria machucar o menor, mas foi tempo o suficiente para Sanji se estressar, se erguer e pular sobre o maior. Caíram no chão.

–Qual é o seu problema? – O maior rosnou.

–Você e sua falta de ação. – O menor estava sentando sobre o abdômen dele com as mão apoiadas no peitoral e com a cabeça baixa. Zoro passou a mão pelas mechas loiras que caiam delicadamente e puxou o queixo de leve para olhar os olhos do menor que estava corado.

–Tem certeza?

–Não sou de vidro. – Ele disse determinado. – Não quebro assim tão fácil.

Zoro suspirou, olhou serio para ele e logo trocou a posição dos dois. Ergueu as pernas dele e o penetrou sem avisou. Sanji mordeu o lábio inferior fazendo um corte pequeno.

–Sanji... Você está bem? – Perguntou preocupado. Sanji acenou a com a cabeça.

–Já te disse que não sou de vidro, porra. – Falou com raiva, mas logo sua expressão suavizou. – Mas não se mexe, agora não. – Ele pediu cravando as unhas nos seus braços. Zoro riu de leve.

–Você não tem jeito. – Murmurou o beijando, sentido o gosto de sangue na sua boca.

Depois de algum tempo o loiro começou a se mexer querendo mais contato, cruzou as pernas na cintura dele. Zoro começou a ditar o ritmo das estocadas, variando sempre entre estocadas rápidas e profundas, por vezes acertando a próstata do loiro que se continha em gemer ou gritar:

–Quero ouvir sua voz. – Disse Zoro dando uma estocada forte e acertando um ponto especifico de Sanji que deixou escapar um grito de prazer, mas logo tampo sua boca para não gemer ou gritar. Alto o suficiente para acordar o resto do bando

Zoro sorriu de lado, se divertindo com a auto repreensão do loiro. Sanji o olhou com raiva. O espadachim era realmente um sádico. O moreno começou a masturbar o menor que teve que fazer mais força com a mão contra seu rosto para não gemer.

A porta foi aberta, os dois pararam e um Luffy bocejante passou pela porta e pelos dois que estavam paralisados. Sanji queria enfiar sua cabeça e quem sabe seu corpo todo debaixo da terra ou ser atingido por um raio naquele momento. Enquanto Zoro estava tranquilo. O moreninho foi para a geladeira, pegou o leite e o tomou todo e comeu o resto da comida do jantar, Sanji soltou uma veia:

–Vou matar ele. – Murmurou.

Luffy terminou de comer passou por eles e antes de sair, colocou o dedo no nariz o coçando:

–O pessoal disse para vocês pararem de fazer barulho, estão todos com dor de cabeça e querem dormir. – E fechou a porta deixando um silencio constrangedor.

Nenhum dos dois se encarou. Zoro bufou irritado e voltou a beijar Sanji que o empurrou:

–Como você consegue, depois disso? – Ele perguntou indignado, recebendo uma estocada forte colocou a mão de volta na boca.

–Dane-se! Quero terminar o que começamos. – Zoro voltou a estocar e masturbar Sanji.

Depois de um tempo já haviam mandando para o inferno o que havia acontecido. Sanji gemeu rouco, sentindo espasmos percorrerem seu corpo e seu sêmen ser jogado por entre seus corpos.

Zoro sentiu a entrada de Sanji se contrair e esmagar seu membro de forma prazerosa foi e voltou duas vezes até despejar tudo de si dentro do loiro.

Respiravam com dificuldade. Zoro fechou sua mão na do menor e caiu em cima dele:

– Sai de cima. – ele pediu, Zoro rolou para o lado saindo de dentro do outro.

Zoro puxou o menor para si e os cobriu com o terno deste, beijou sua testa:

–Oe... Zoro... – Ele o chamou, estava cansando até para falar. – Não podemos ficar aqui desse jeito e se alguém aparecer?

–Já apareceu. – Ele disse, sem se importar muito. – E não tem nada demais também.

–Mas... – Zoro o beijou o calando.

–Durma Sanji... – Ele fechou os olhos, Sanji o olhou gostava quando seu nome era pronunciado pelo maior, sorriu de lado.

–Como posso não ama-lo? – Perguntou para si e dormiu. Zoro não havia dormido, abriu os olhos minimamente.

–Por que eu te amo. – Disse se aconchegando mais a ele e dormiu.

o.O.o.ZxS.o.O.o.ZxS.o.O.o.ZxS.o.O.o

–Então Luffy o que aqueles dois estavam fazendo? – Perguntou Chopper inocente, Brooke e Franky riram.

–Eles estavam brincando. – Falou Luffy sorridente e capotando na cama.

E esse foi o desfecho da noite dos Mugwiara principalmente naquele dia 11 de novembro.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic aniversário de Zoro (One short) || Escrita e Publicada no Nyah no dia 11/11/2012


End file.
